Land Of the Dead Rising Sun
by Suspense Master
Summary: Two of the known zombie killers are back, and this time in a new land but with the same problems.  Finding word of Phenotrans activity is something both want to look into...as well as others.


_**Author**__**: **_First let me say that I'm a huge Dead Rising fan, I have the second game (since I don't have an Xbox360) and I immediately fell in love with it. Another thing I also found interesting was the mix High School of the Dead and Dead Rising have in common. I read a challenge that an author (Cross177) had and I asked him if I could do it for him—he said yes. So I hope the story will live up to his expectations

Hope you like it and expect another Dead Rising story soon.

* * *

><p>Chuck Greene lay in bed as he remembered the experience at the Phenotrans with Frank; how everything came into play—the missing people, the Queens for making Zombrex, and how they were the ones responsible for both outbreaks. It sickened him to remember how Sullivan said that they were the good guys when they were hurting people in order to keep Zombrex in high demand so they could still make money.<p>

Things were getting to him and he decided that some rest would be good for him. Maybe he would take a trip somewhere to forget about everything for a while. But he couldn't leave his daughter behind with Stacey, but then again they had Snowflake to protect them so there was nothing to worry about.

His door creaked open as he heard a low purr of a feline. Picking up his head he saw the giant tiger come up to his bedside and nudge his arm with her head; she was worried for her master and wondered if she could help. "Hey girl, you worried about me?"

The big cat only purred more as he gently scratched behind her ears. She closed her eyes in bliss and he smiled. "Everything's okay girl, I'm just tired of what I've been going through."

Snowflake only gave a low growl before he got up and decided on something to eat. He couldn't rest on an empty stomach.

Coming down the stairs, he looked and saw his daughter playing her toys that she had gotten him during the outbreak in Fortune City. He always questioned that what kind of father would be if he didn't give his kid anything to play with… he didn't want her to be bored for hours. Looking away from her giant plush bunny she smiled. "Daddy!" she said going up and giving him a hug; Stacey came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"I was wondering about you."

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay. I've just been through a lot these past few days."

"I know how you feel Chuck but what else can you do?"

She gave him the cup of coffee but he refused it and instead went into the kitchen to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of booze and a plate of leftover pasta the night before. "You sure you can stomach that?" she asked.

"I need something strong… something that can help me get rid of everything I went through for you and Katey."

Stacey only nodded. When Chuck had gotten back to wherever he had been, she looked over at the folder that she was given and everything became clear—Phenotrans were the ones responsible for both outbreaks. The evidence was taken to the media who televised the whole thing and accusations of Chuck Greene's involvement of the Fortune City outbreak were cleared.

He was a free man, as well as proclaimed a hero.

When he got back he told her everything that he and Frank West went through at the Phenotrans Facility and how the director, Marian Mallon, took Isabella Keyes away from them. To Chuck, he could still remember how she told them that another harvest was going to be needed in order to make more Zombrex.

Pouring himself a glass and setting the plate of food in the microwave to warm it up he looked at his daughter and smiled before taking a seat on the table next to Stacey. "I just hope Frank is having better luck than me."

"I'm sure he's okay Chuck. You told me that you two beat a guy who was practically a hulk to you two."

Chuck had to chuckle at this. "Yeah that guy was big… he must've been juicing to look the way he did."

Both of them sat in silence while Snowflake came and rubbed her master's had to get his attention. Chuck looked away from his food and stroked her head, getting the big cat to purr affectionately as he just looked at her; it still puzzled him that before he knew about Sullivan's involvement with Phenotrans that he allowed a four-hundred pound cat into the bunker with the survivors. He was just happy that he was able to tame the feline before she mauled his face off. He was also surprised how well Katey took it and played with the cat as if it was a normal-sized one.

Stacey had to guess that she was hungry. Going through the fridge she found some raw steaks and tore open the package, setting them on a large plate. Snowflake licked her lips in hunger as she set the plate of food on the floor and she wasted no time in attacking the food in hunger.

"How well do you think she's taking?" asked Stacy as she took a sip of her coffee when she washed her hands. "It's a lot for her with how young she is."

"I know, but like I said, I'm going to make everything up to her."

"Have you heard from Frank, lately?"

"Not really. After the whole thing at the facility we just went our separate ways… I just hope he still has a way to get Zombrex."

"I'm sure he does Chuck. But this talk about a cure you heard… are you sure it exists?"

Chuck nodded. "I'm certain there is one."

After Chuck had finished his meal he went to the living room and decided to see how the rest of the world was faring thanks to everything being normal. Getting home was something he was happy to come to. Everything else was put aside and he didn't have anything else to worry about except Stacey and Katey, and his pet tiger Snowflake. Looking back to the kitchen he saw the big cat continue its munching on its food. To him, it was just like how he first tamed her back in Fortune City. It was sad he had to put down Ted in order to tame her—the man was just misunderstood by people.

Looking back at the blank slate of the TV screen he turned it on to the news and found something that he thought he was through with. On screen was a news reporter about how a sudden pandemic had overcome the entire world and that each country was doing their best to fight back against them.

Stacy, who had just finished making a snack for Katey, came in from behind and looked on the screen, seeing a mob of people being led back while officers were trying to fight off the infected as best they could. "I thought they were satisfied with the people they killed," Stacey said.

"Not this time. They won't stop until Zombrex is flying off the shelves like its gold," said Chuck.

"What about the evidence I gave them?"

"Let's find out," he said and he continued to look at the screen and smiled when he said that he as well as Frank was praised for their actions in exposing Phenotrans. Stacey smiled at this. He continued to listen to the news lady.

"With what these men have done to expose what the company Phenotrans has done, our thanks go out to them and hope that this time they can stop this madness from happening ever again," the reporter said. "With all of us at the studio, we're signing off. Stay safe." The news logo appeared one last time before the screen was nothing.

Stacey looked at the screen before turning it off. Looking back at Chuck, she saw a look of anger on his face and his fist shaking. She knew what he was feeling. Hell, she was even upset how the damn bastards framed her and CURE for their involvement in the whole ordeal. Hoping she could help with his anger, she gently held his shoulders and massaged them to get him to relax.

It helped a little as he stopped and continued to look at the screen; seeing how everything was all because of that bitch… she was the cause of everything! Katey looked her papa for moment before she hugged onto him. "Daddy, why won't it stop?" she asked, scared about the outbreak happening again. "I hate those zombies!"

"So do I honey, so do I," Chuck said, and then felt his watch beep, meaning it was time for her Zombrex. Lucky for him he had a few more when they went through the Phenotrans building and stocked up on it, enough to keep her alive for who knows how long. He pulled one from his pocket and she knew what happened next. Since having to take the medicine every twenty-four hours, she had grown used to getting shots which made her daddy happy to know his little girl was growing up.

Katey's face cringed when she felt the medicine in her back and looked back at him when it was done. "What's going to happen now, Daddy? Will you stop this again like you did before?"

"I sure am." He looked over at Stacey. "Is there anything about where there's any sort of Phenotrans activity?"

"I looked up about and found nothing but this message from somebody who says there's something going on in Japan."

"Japan? Why there?"

"No clue. But he said that his guess is that the director of the facility has to be keeping Isabella Keyes over there forcing to work with her."

"Maybe she's the one who's leading him there to that place in Japan."

"Maybe," Stacey said and had a look of thought. "If there's a facility in Japan, getting there isn't going to be easy."

"Know any way for me to get there?"

At this, Stacey smiled. "Would you believe I know somebody who runs a private jet?"

* * *

><p>Hours had passed for Chuck when he was able to find the address of the woman's house—supposedly what Stacey had told him was that her friend was a former television actress that was forced to quit because of the outbreak that happened not long ago. Things couldn't be worse for her that they already were. She had lost most of her family and only people left were her parents and their children. With her connections in the movie business she was able to come up with some bodyguards as well as some weapons to be protected in this nightmare.<p>

When she saw Chuck Green, she was surprised by him. She was hesitant at first but soon came to know his being framed for the Fortune City outbreak wasn't his fault; besides after what Stacy told her about his daughter being infected, it made her think about how she had to watch over her only remaining family.

Still, she was damned and kicking herself in the head when she agreed to fly the Fortune City hero to Japan because of some word that there was a Phenotrans facility there. At least she was going to see her family again after they said they were going to take a trip there before the outbreak happened—she prayed to God that they were still alive in that country.

Inside the plane she had her bodyguard fly it while she tried to make conversation with the former motocross champion but there was little to talk about. It was sooner than expected that the plane had landed on the runway at the airport. Inside it was dead quiet—Chuck knew that a zombie could be anywhere just waiting for its meal. Elizabeth watched him.

"You must know your way with a zombie," she said, walking beside him.

"I've had plenty of experience," he said as they went outside of the airport. "You said your family is staying here on vacation?"

"Yeah, said they were staying at some apartment. If it's okay, I'd like to find them myself."

Chuck raised an eyebrow at this, "You sure?"

"Don't worry about me… Ryan's by my side and he taught me how to shoot."

"Good luck then."

"You, too," she said and the two went off, leaving Chuck alone on the street. Looking around he found a motorcycle parked across the street. With his expertise riding them it would be easy for him to check out how much of Japan had gone to Hell. Going to it there was some blood splatters on it—mostly meaning that whoever owned the bike had gotten killed before the person could escape. Chuck looked at the ignition; keys were still in so that was a plus.

"Sorry buddy, but thanks for the ride," said Chuck as he got on it and started the engine, revving up the motor and sped away from airport.

The scenery was something that he had seen before and had gotten used to. Still Creek was the first one, and then Fortune City so being in a foreign country with the same problem wasn't anything new.

Still riding around, he stopped when he saw a large building. He guessed it was a school judging by the large gate in the front. The yard was crawling with walking students of different kinds, even teachers and janitors weren't spared from the eaten bodies. Chuck shut off his bike and got off and faced the zombies as one of them turned to him.

Clenching his fist, he felt the anger he had for them after what they did to his wife, and now his daughter and was hell-bent on making sure that this type of thing never happened. Looking down on the ground was a fire ax. With no second thoughts he grabbed the weapon and easily sliced the zombie's arm off then tore its head off with a strong twist. Looking around, he seemed to have caught the attention of the others.

Chuck's brow creased at them. "Bring it on!"

Rushing through them he went inside the school and fought his way through each of the infected, using his skill moves to take them out. Knowing that the axe wasn't going to be enough, he decided to make do with what he had on him, for now. Inside he saw some kids that looked like they were survivors.

"Hey, over here!" one of them called out to him. It was kid in a school uniform, brandishing a baseball bat. Chuck made no qualms about them but he knew that with their luck, they wouldn't last long with their experience. "Watch out!" the kid said as a zombie was about to make a bite for Chuck, the guy was tougher than that.

Just before it could sink its teeth into him its arms her grabbed as Chuck applied pressure to its torso and pulled until arms were torn off. Others started to come and one was faster than the others; Chuck just hoisted him over his head and threw him at the others while the spectators watched as this man was easily taking down the zombies with his bare hands.

Chuck looked at the others and noticed they were moving slow. He grabbed his axe and left with the kids to a bus that was parked outside. One of the others survivors was a nurse, whose chest got Chuck the most attention but he held no look of perversity on his face. Being in Fortune City had nulled his effects of women on him to a degree.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" asked the spikey-haired kid.

"Chuck Greene," he said as the kids and nurse stopped and looked at him. "Why the look of surprise, heard of me?"

"Heard of you? You're known as the hero of Fortune City in America. They said that you caused an outbreak in that city but you found proof you were innocent. It's all over the news!" said the tubby kid, who paused for a minute. "Sorry, guess we should introduce ourselves. My name's Hirano."

"I'm Saeko," said the purple-haired girl.

"Takashi Komoro," said the spikey-haired kid.

The pink-haired girl with glasses looked away for a second, making Chuck raise an eyebrow at her attitude. "And who're you?" he asked in a cool voice.

"Saya Takagi," she said while crossing her arms.

"And I'm Rei Miyamoto," said the orange-haired girl, who then pointed to the blond lady at the wheel, "and she's our school nurse, Shizuka Mirakawa."

"What you doing here in Fujima Academy, Chuck?" asked Takashi.

"I thought some of you needed help. I'm also here on business, and somebody else was supposed to be here, too."

The group looked at each other and were about to ask who, when the bus door was banged by somebody. "Hey!" the man said. "Any chance you got room in there for one more?"

Miss Shizuka opened the door and the man climbed inside. Most of the students and adults looked and saw that he was wearing a camera around his neck as well as shades. "Who are you? Why did you want to come on here so bad?" asked Saya.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw somebody climb aboard… figured he could know where Chuck Greene is."

Chuck chuckled and smiled, "Been a while Frank West."

Now that everybody knew this man, they were in another state of shock—they had heard about Frank West, who survived another outbreak just like Chuck; only it was in a place called the Willamette Mall. Hirano, being the geek that he always was, was convulsing at this point to know that of the well-known zombie killers were standing right here in front of him!

He had to get an autograph!

"You still taking your medicine like a good boy, Frank?" Chuck joked at him while the journalist playfully punched his arm.

"And are you still taking care of your daughter?" he asked, "I was worried that if you left her alone she wouldn't be able to take her Zombrex."

"Relax she's going to be alright. You here on another scoop or something?"

"If you want to call it that. I got word of Phenotrans activity here by someone."

"Same as me… you think it's where Isabella's at?"

"I'm willing to find out, more than that. But first…" he pointed to them, "we have to see what we can do about them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>__**: **_And there goes my first chapter of my story. Cross177, I thank you for letting me use the idea, now the hard part is coming up with survivors and psychopaths that are fresh and not reused ones from the games. This is just the first chapter and the story will be on hiatus, but if you want to give me your ideas, leave them in the review.


End file.
